We've Got Tonight (And More)
by Perversity
Summary: Quinn and Santana spend the night together after the party on Valentine's Day. Shamelessly smutty. Really guys, this is pretty much pure Quinntana smuttiness from the first paragraph to the last.
1. First of Many

This story was written almost immediately after the episode it's based on aired. It does get a little fluffy at the end, but it's shamelessly dirty too. There are three chapters, I'll post the next soon. It's already done so don't worry the story has no chance of being abandoned.

* * *

If she possessed anything resembling a moral compass that pointed anywhere but south, Santana might have derailed the inevitable collision beforehand. It's not like she didn't have an out, hell it's not like Quinn didn't have an out, but countless decisions were made within the span of a few steps, and suddenly they were kissing. The moment their lips touched, a sound of blazing need escaped both of their mouths, as if some long-hidden desire was torn out of them at that very point in time.

Quinn has seen Santana kiss Brittany many times in the past, and you could always tell when she was aroused. Her friend kisses with her entire body, not just her mouth. The blonde gasped as their bodies molded together, writhing into each other as if they were already naked on the bed, and insistent hands slid down the curve of her back to take hold of her ass. She doesn't know if it's the alcohol, or the fact that is just feels really damn good, but she pulled her lips away and gasped with a needy sound that went straight to Santana's core.

Using that opportunity to explore even further, Santana's lips descended down her friends neck, drawing out another sexy gasp when she worried at a spot just below her jaw, then bathed the pain away with a searing lick from her tongue. Although she would never admit it aloud, at least not to Quinn, she's always wanted to know exactly was turns her her friend on. The moan she got when she moved her mouth to Quinn's ear and nibbled lightly was a pretty good start.

Completely out of her element, but not one to just sit back and let Santana take control, in the bedroom or at school, she slid her hands up Santana's back and wound her fingers into her hair, then with no small effort pulled her wicked tongue away from her neck, and returned the favor, sucking on the skin above her pulse point.

"Goddamnit, Quinn!" Santana managed to get out in a breathy moan that didn't sound anything like an admonishment.

Deciding she liked the sound, she did it again, and got a very similar reaction, only this time Santana responded by squeezing her ass in her surprisingly strong hands and lifted her up. Quinn got the message and wrapped her legs around Santana's waist. Reluctant to give away her spot on her friend's neck, but suddenly finding a far more potent desire, she was there to meet Santana's lips when she was lowered onto her back on the bed.

The kiss was even hotter than before, neither of them being able to hold in their desperate moans as Santana pressed down against her, resting her body weight against Quinn's, using the position to rub and memorize her friend's form with her own body. Quinn unwrapped her legs and Santana took advantage, sliding her hand down the blonde's body and inside her dress. She pulled away from the kiss, and didn't even try to hide the pride in her eyes when her fingers found Quinn soaking through her panties.  
"Santana, I don't think-OH!" Whatever protest she had on the tip of her tongue was instantly interrupted by a long, nerve-melting moan when Santana rubbed two fingers against her needy core.

Her hips bucked sharply against Santana's hand, and she looked into her eyes, seeing such scorching arousal in them that made it almost impossible for Quinn to think straight. She wanted to turn the tables somehow, but any thought of resistance was immediately destroyed by Santana's relentless, skilled fingers.

Santana stared down at the beautiful blonde, watching closely as her fingers worked her friend's dripping center. The hazy look in Quinn's eyes, the way her mouth hung open just a bit as pleasure rocked her body to the core, and the way her body moved with each stroke drove Santana insane.

Having Quinn like this is a dream come true, a culmination of a fantasy she's had for far too long. Santana has more than a few fantasies, but she's always been confident in the fact that it wouldn't be difficult to find someone to bring those fantasies to life with. But Quinn was always beyond her reach, so she had to settle for her imagination. It doesn't even compare.

"Look at me." Santana says softly, a tone in her voice Quinn never would have thought possible, but she had little reason, or inclination, to refuse the command.

When she kept her focus on Santana's eyes, her friend took that opportunity to push her soaked panties aside and slid two fingers deep inside her. She cried out and said something very loudly that Santana didn't think was part of her usual vocabulary, and arched her back against Santana. Santana wasn't in the mood to go slow with the blonde, so she didn't waste time and started fucking her with her fingers.

It didn't escape her that her best frenemy, Quinn Fabray's sweet little pussy was squeezing tight around her fingers, and she was watching the sexy, and to many people unreachable, blonde come apart at the seams. She felt Quinn's tight walls clamp down around her fingers even as she put more strength behind every thrust, and she listened to those moans that could make anyone hard in an instant. Watching her normally composed friend lose control of her fingers made her so wet that she doubted she could get any more aroused. Then Quinn screamed and came all over her fingers, and she was proven wrong.

She thrust her fingers inside her even harder, and soaked in the sight and sound of Quinn coming undone. Their bodies molded together as Quinn arched her back, their breasts flattening against each other, only adding further stimulation to her nipples. Seeing her friend like that, Santana couldn't help it, and her moans of pleasure joined Quinn's as her arousal spiked and she had a small orgasm of her own.

They stayed like that long after Quinn had finished soaking her fingers, just enjoying the moment. When Santana finally removed her fingers, she brought them up to her lips and made the blonde was watching as her tongue snaked out and leaked them clean. A spike of pleasure shot through Quinn as she watched. It's a little disturbing how insanely hot Santana looks sucking on her fingers. Although she's certain they are clean, Santana sucked her fingers between her lips and moaned happily before drawing them back out again with a satisfied pop. Quinn's certain she's never been turned on again so quickly after an orgasm in her life.

"You know, Quinn," Santana begins as she looks the blonde up and down with a ravenous stare,''If you want to leave, now is the time to do it. I won't hate you for it," She says, and Quinn looks up at her in surprise. Santana got her off and is now giving her an out. She's rarely that considerate, and it speaks volumes about how much their friendship has evolved.

But there's something in her eyes, even past the smoldering look that seems to heat whatever she's looking at. Santana doesn't want her to leave. She can see it so clearly. Quinn, of course knows about her and Brittany, or to be more precise the lack of her and Brittany. San is hurting a lot more than she wants anyone to think and it does hurt her to know that a friend is so much pain. Quinn is mad at the guy she broke up with, but Santana is heartbroken over the woman she lost.

This...whatever this is between them isn't only about sex. It's about comfort, about losing yourself in someone and feeling good, which she can certainly understand. If this was just about sex she doubted they would have got this far in the first place, but with Santana giving her the option of backing out, Quinn couldn't even fathom doing so. Santana is her friend, and despite their monumental differences, she loves her.

With the decision made up in her mind, Quinn leaned up and claimed Santana's kiss in a soft acknowledgment, which she knew would probably be the only gentle thing between them for the rest of the night. Santana cupped her cheeks, and a gasp escaped both of them when she rolled her hips against Quinn's center, sending jolting pleasure through both of them.

After several moments of being lost in the kiss, they pulled away. Shifting her face to the side of Santana's head, she lightly nibbles on her ear.

"Get that damn dress off before I rip it off." Quinn whispered, pleased when she felt her friend shudder a bit at her words, and the bare honesty behind them. Quinn was kinda shocked just how much she wanted to touch Santana, how much she wanted to watch her writhe and moan and cum, and especially how much she wanted to be the one to make her do it.

With great reluctance Santana stood up, and they both felt the disappointing loss, but that was all forgotten when Santana loosened the straps of her dress, gave Quinn a smokey look that did amazing things between her legs, and let the dress drop. It only got as far as her hips, supported by the tantalizing curve of her ass.

Leaving it there for a moment, she reached behind her, and with a flick unhooked her bra, allowing it to the floor and expose her breasts. Something that has always confused Quinn is why Santana got the implants in the first place. Although she would never admit it aloud, she thought they were great before that. Nonetheless, she stared, and Santana gave her a sexy smile when Quinn licked her lips as she examined the hardened peaks of her nipples. Damn, she wanted to taste them.

Seeing where Quinn's attention was at, she slid her hands up her toned stomach, which flexed sexily with every movement, and cupped her breasts. She squeezed them hard, making her moan and close her eyes for a few moments, before she squeezed her nipples between her fingers. It was one hell of a sight, and all Quinn could do was sit there and watch, her breathing increasing with her arousal.

"The way you're looking at me,"Santana says, her voice noticeably lower than usual, arousal dripping from every word, "Is making me really wet." She pinches her nipples again and then turns out, bending over slightly to give Quinn one hell of a view of her ass, then slowly pulls the dress down the rest of the way, revealing Santana's curvy backside, completely devoid of any panties.

"You...you weren't wearing anything under that the entire dance?" Quinn asked, licking her lips as Santana bent further down and she got a good look at her friend's pussy. She wasn't lying about the wetness, there was even a small stream of it along the inside of her thigh, making its way down her athletic legs.

Santana enjoyed the look on Quinn's face more than she'd like to admit, and she bent forward a little more and dipped a hand between her thighs, then just barely brushed her fingers across her shaven sex. The strong shudder that wracked her body reminded her just how turned on she was, and the gasp behind her strong indicated that Quinn was loving the view. It was almost too tempting to masturbate right in front of her, but she knew she needed to control herself.

"I wanted to go without a bra as well, but these are a little hard to hide in a dress." These were made obvious when Santana swayed her chest, drawing Quinn's eyes back to her nipples.

No longer able to resist the temptation, Quinn stood up and approached her, but before she could do anything Santana stopped her with a raised hand. "Here, let me help you with that." Quinn's dress was a little more difficult to remove, but it finally slid down her body like water and pooled at her feet. Santana's breath caught in her throat when she noticed that Quinn was actually wearing a lacy bra and panties, meant to accentuate curves rather than be comfortable for extended wear. This is not Quinn's usual attire.

"My ex bought it for me a while back," Quinn explained, smirking as she noticed Santana's eyes drinking in her form. "He said it made me look like sex. What do you think?"

All it took was a look from San to get her answer, and for a moment she was breathless from the predatory look in her friend's eyes.

"Take it off." Santana commanded. And that's what she did too. It wasn't a suggestion it was a command, and it was obvious to a suddenly very wet Quinn that if she didn't comply immediately then they would be in tatters. Those eyes burned her skin in the most pleasant way possible, and that heat pooled between her legs. She had come not long ago, and with a look of pure lust, Santana made her want to come again. She was as naked as Santana within moments.

As if someone flicked a switch that magnetized their flesh, the next second was all hands and lips. They both moaned into a passionate, but short kiss that only lasted moments because they wanted their mouths elsewhere. Quinn moaned when Santana reached behind her and squeezed her firm ass in her hands. She kissed a fiery trail of desire down Santana's neck and took one of the straining peaks in her mouth.

Quinn didn't know what she was doing exactly, so she just tried what she thought she would like under different circumstances. Feeling more than a little bold, and thinking it utterly ridiculous to be hesitant now, she slid one hand up and squeezed the breast not currently occupied by her mouth. Giving one nipple a flick of her tongue, only to suck it hard between her lips, only to pinch the other between two fingers seemed to drive Santana crazy.

"Oh!" She moaned and her entire body shuddered, already so close to the edge because of how long she'd been waiting. Quinn slid her free hand down Santana's body, and dipped her fingers between her lover's legs, encountering the incredible heat before feeling how wet she was. A stroke of her fingers made Santana let out a way too sexy whimper that set her own body ablaze with need.

"Please don't stop! Oh fuck I'm so close!" Santana said between gasps. Each stroke of her fingers seemed to create an entirely different sound, and Quinn suddenly became obsessed in cataloging each and every one. Without warning she angled her hand and slid two fingers inside Santana's body and pulled away from her breasts so they could look directly into each others eyes.

For Santana, she was constantly fighting not to fall over the edge just yet. Quinn is just way too fucking good with her fingers, little lightning bolts of pleasure melting her nerves with every thrust, and the intense look in the blonde's beautiful eyes making it impossible to focus on anything else but the beautiful woman in front of her. It was a huge mystery how she was still standing, because her legs felt like jelly, and each time Quinn's fingers pushed inside of her, she moaned and nearly fell to the floor.  
It felt like every bit of energy her body had was building up between her legs, and there was nothing she could do to prevent the explosion. She just needed something...something special to send her over the edge.

Suddenly, Quinn wound some fingers through her hair and forced their faces together, forehead resting against forehead, eyes staring deeply into eyes.

"You've never held back on me, Santana, even when you should have. I want you to squeeze tight around my fingers and come. Can you do that? Can you come for me?" Quinn pleaded, her eyes begging for her to let go even while her fingers demanded it.  
Santana wrapped an arm around Quinn and pulled their bodies close together, every shift sliding skin against skin. Quinn was moaning as well, the sexiness of the moment giving her pleasure. Not enough to get off on, but more than enough to ratchet her arousal up tenfold.

"Oh fuck, I'm about to come!" Santana screamed, and although it was difficult as hell, she kept her eyes on Quinn's as her hips bucked against the blonde's fingers. It took Quinn rubbing her thumb against Santana's clit to throw her over the edge.  
Without pulling her gaze away for even a second, Quinn watched in utter disbelief at how unbelievably hot Santana looks when she comes. Her entire body shook powerfully against Quinn's, their breasts rubbing against each other erotically. San's lower body jerked rapidly, and thrust against the blonde's probing digits, expelling her wet release all over Quinn's hand.

Decades from then, Quinn knew without a doubt that she would remember what Santana looked like while coming with perfect detail. It'll be at the forefront of her mind for a lot longer than she'd like to admit.

When Santana finally came back down to Earth, Quinn slowly removed her fingers and made sure her lover was watching as she licked them clean, much the same way San did before. There was still arousal in Santana's eyes, but there was weakness in her body after coming so hard. They walked over to the bed and Santana laid back, resting her head against the pillow. Quinn didn't even hesitate to join her and suddenly their bodies were pressed together, Quinn laying just to the side so as not to put all her weight on her friend, but they were still touching.

"Holy shit, Quinn!" Santana gasped out, then turned her head to look at the blonde. "Are you sure you're not gay, because you really know how to work a pussy."

Quinn didn't know if she should laugh at her friend's temporary return to her usual vulgarity or blush at the compliment, so instead she just leaned in and kissed her. It was the sweet brushing of lips that she still wouldn't normally associate with Santana, but she likes it just as much as the rough ones. She pulls her lips away reluctantly and rubs her hand affectionately against San's face.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not gay, but I must admit that I'm starting to have my doubts." Quinn answered with a sexy smile and Santana returned it. "Maybe I'm just gay for you."

Santana propped herself up on one arm, not missing how Quinn's eyes raked up her body as she did, and looked down at her. Quinn looked like an angel as she laid across the bed, her legs spread a bit and one of her arms across her stomach, and her blonde hair spread out in a mess against the pillow. She was also shining a bit due to sweat from their previous exertions, and the only thing Santana could think about doing was corrupting her angel.

Without preamble, Santana ran her hand along Quinn's body, starting at her stomach. Quinn didn't seem to mind, and even shifted into a more comfortable position. She drew her arms up above her head, spread out before Santana like a feast. There was no way San could ignore the invitation.

As her hand slowly explored Quinn's body, she leaned down and took one of her perfect nipples into her mouth. Quinn gasped but kept her hands above her head, as if some unspoken agreement passed between them that they shouldn't interfere with San's fun. Santana's tongue swirled around the nipple, and fire shot through Quinn's body, writhing at the pleasure.

But Santana's hand was impossible to forget, because it slid down between her legs and dipped into her heated core. Fingers slipped inside her again and buried themselves deep, tearing a moan that seemed to begin between her legs from her mouth.  
"Quinn..." Santana called softly to her, although there was a notable edge to her tone that made her arousal spike. Whatever she was going to say, Quinn would probably like it. "We're even on orgasms. How about we...keep it even." Quinn looked at her confusedly, wondering if they were going to stop here. She just might die if that happened. But those wicked fingers inside of her only dug deeper, making her shudder in delight.

"W-what do you mean?" Quinn asked, trying to speak around the pleasure building between her legs. Santana smirked and removed her fingers, pulling those digits to her mouth again to suck them clean.

"Meaning, before this night is over with I want to taste you. I mean really taste you." When her fingers were clean, and again Quinn felt they were plenty clean long before she stopped sucking on them, Santana slid her hand between her own legs and pushed her fingers inside herself. The slight roll of San's hips was way too sexy for such a simple action. "I want to taste you right from the source, and I want you to taste me."

Quinn got the meaning, and was quite surprised that Santana was even trying to be coy about it. The thought of Santana feasting on her pussy was enough to make breathing very difficult, but she was also surprised that the thought of doing it in return was just as much of a turn on. She wanted to know what Santana tasted like, and she wanted to see if Santana is as good with her tongue as Brittany gushed about on numerous, embarrassing occasions.

"So what you're saying is," Quinn surprised her and reached for her hand between her legs and brought it to her lips, licking the fingers clean of San's arousal. It definitely didn't taste bad, and she was happy it tasted better than a man's anyway, but the most reward part was the look on her friend's face. "You want to eat my pussy, Santana?" She sucked the fingers clean, making sure to use her tongue thoroughly before letting them slide out of her mouth. She wasn't usually so crude, but if Santana was going to play coy then it was up to her to pick up the slack.

"Yes...and I want you to eat mine. I want to give you the best tongue bath you've ever had, so when you go back to men tomorrow you'll always remember that I did it better." Santana answered, her voice dropping a couple octaves as she imagined Quinn's tongue on her fingers doing something very similar between her legs.

Quinn smiled at her friend, and licked her lips as she looked between Santana's legs. She made sure San saw it as well.

"Promises, promises. You better live up to that."

It sounded like a personal challenge, and Santana loves winning. Santana gives her a questioning look and Quinn nods. Once again, as if they're magnetized, their bodies come together for a deep, soul searching kiss that belies their excitement. When Santana pulls away after what feels like an eternity of mind-numbing kissing, Santana turns until she's facing the foot of the bed and then lays down on her back.

In the past, Quinn might have hesitated, but she was feeling confident with Santana. Even with her ex she still felt like a virgin teenager completely out of her league, but not with Santana. San makes her feel confident and sexy. She encourages the blonde to take leaps. So she didn't hesitate to straddle Santana's face and lower her dripping wet sex to her mouth, or to lower herself as well and align her mouth with San's center as well.

Tongues swiped against each other, and they both moaned loudly before returning to their meals. Santana swirled the very tip of her tongue around Quinn's clit, making the blonde's body shudder against hers. Quinn once again started doing things she knows she'd like, and just listened to Santana's always heated reactions to find out what she likes specifically.

Within a minute the entire room melted away from them, and everything about their lives included each other. Their shared body heat made them sweat more, and even while their mouths feasted on each other, their hands squeezed and caressed whatever they could reach. Santana had more of an advantage with the touching since Quinn was on top, but neither one of them seemed to mind when she grasped Quinn's adding in her hands and squeezed them to add to the stimulation.

Quinn briefly hoped that no one could hear them, because they were not being quiet. Santana let out a scream into Quinn's pussy when she felt her teeth on her clit, and Quinn was humping Santana's face with loud, panting breaths that sounded like she was hyperventilating. All that mattered in that moment as how they felt together, and how much they wanted to continue to feel together. Tongues licked and probed, teeth bit and raked, and bodies writhed and shook, but always together.

It ended with their hips pushing against each others mouths frantically, strangled moans of delight muffled by their unwillingness to pull away from their feast, heads buried between thighs like that's where they were always meant to be, and skin-searing fire shooting through their veins as they came inside each other as much as outside.

It was an incredible moment, memories created from sensation more than anything else. That what they would remember more, the feeling of being together. When they finally had enough energy to pull away, the laid down on opposite ends of the bed, but they were still looking at each other, smiling and already speaking as if they didn't just have one of the best orgasms of their lives.  
Hmm...round two, huh?


	2. Own Little World

And here's the second chapter. This is the first girl/girl story I ever wrote, so I hope you've enjoyed it. There's one more chapter, the last one a lot fluffier than smutty, but it's still got some Quinntana goodness. It was written to rap things up in a neat little bow. Anyway, tell me what you think. I enjoy criticism, even if it's negative.

* * *

If her entire view didn't consist of a very pleased looking Quinn with unbelievably hot sex hair, then she probably would have called it a night. But it did.

"We could make this a two-time thing." Santana suggested, and she grinned when Quinn took a hefty drink from her water bottle and set it down on the desk beside her. "I'm pretty sure it would qualify as a four-time thing at that point, San." Quinn pointed out with a smirk that didn't look at all opposed to the idea.

Santana waved her hand dismissively in the air, "Semantics." Quinn chuckled and leaned upward, allowing the covers to slide down her form and pool between her legs. Santana's eyes instantly grew heated again, staring with a laser-like focus at her friend, drinking in her form as if for the first time. Not even trying to hide the fact that she enjoyed San's gaze, Quinn slowly dragged her fingers up her soft, but toned stomach to lightly flick one of her nipples. The noticeable shudder that went through her friend made the blonde groan.

With the sheets hugging Santana's form, Quinn didn't get to see much skin, but the thin clothe molded to her form like a second skin, giving quite a sexy view as she rubbed her legs together. Santana's body was growing hot again, and it only got hotter when Quinn slid one hand back down here stomach and between her legs, still completely hidden from view. It didn't take much imagination, however, because a second later, Quinn whimpered when her wrist rolled, rubbing her fingers eagerly against her still very wet center.

"Holy shit..." Santana whispered, and was unable to tear her gaze away even as she drew her hand beneath the clothe covering her form and touched herself as well. They both moaned at the same time as they masturbated in front of each other, bodies shifted and hips rolled in counterpoint to rubbing hands and thrusting fingers.

Quinn bit her bottom lip when Santana whispered her name in between thrusts, and she laid back against the headboard to get more comfortable. The desire to spread her legs was a little too strong, so she impatiently threw the cover off her lower body and revealed herself completely to Santana. Her fingers returned to her pussy and she slid two inside with a moan.  
"You know, Santana," Quinn said, barely able to keep her voice when she thrust her hips up to meet her probing fingers, "I'm really not sure how much of this wetness is me or you." Santana looked incredibly hungry when Quinn pulled her fingers from herself only long enough to suck them into her mouth and lick them clean. "Mmm. Yeah, I can still taste you." Her fingers popped out of her mouth and returned between her legs, a knowing smirk told Santana she knew exactly what the was doing to her.

Santana gasped and closed her eyes for a moment. "Tell me what you're thinking about." She asked when she opened her eyes again. They were so intense that the blonde nearly came all over here fingers right then and there, but she kept herself under control. Barely. She almost forgot to answer when the sheet slid far enough down Santana's body to fall below the swell of her breasts, which had a bounce to them from Santana fucking herself so hard.

Ï'm...I'm thinking about you completely naked in front of me." Quinn replied, and her arousal jumped up a couple notches when Santana made those thoughts a reality and stripped the rest of the sheet off body. Quinn drank in her form, finally getting in her first good look since they started this. Every moment before this had made her just hazy enough to be fuzzy on the details. It only made her thrust her fingers faster, moaning loudly when she nearly threw herself over the edge.

"What now?" Santana asked with that same intense look on her face, but she could also see the amusement in those beautiful eyes. Still propped up on one arm, Santana lazily ran her hand down the side of her body, the blazing inferno beneath her soft skin only igniting things further from her touch, until she reached the curve of her hip and rested it there.

Quinn forced herself to concentrate, because the game between them had become fun, but holy fuck it was so hard! "Now I'm thinking about you turning around and..." She gasped as she actually pictured it in her head, and for a few moments she had to stop fucking herself to prevent exploding right then, "And you show me your ass."

Santana smiled, she always had a feeling that Quinn was an ass girl, and turned around so she faced the other direction. Not wanting to miss out on the unbelievably sexy sight of Quinn masturbating, she laid fully on her side and turned her upper body, allowing her to look behind herself and give Quinn that view of her ass she wanted. Santana slid her hand back down her side to her hip, but this time changed course until it rested right on her ass.

Brittany couldn't ever get enough of her ass either, so Santana is quite proud of the effect it has on women and men alike. Actually, and she hoped it's still true for Brittany despite everything that has happened, the only person who has ever been in her ass was Brittany, and vice versa. They were both the kind of people who weren't choosey who they let into their beds, so when they started their relationship, they gave each other something that no previous partner ever had. She still felt as if her ass belonged to Brittany, but she wasn't opposed to showing it off. Especially to her other gorgeous friend who was masturbating not two feet from her.

"I don't think I've ever seen anything hotter than you pleasuring yourself, Quinn." Santana said, knowing that her words would only turn on the blonde more. Santana gripped one cheek and spread herself open, giving Quinn one hell of a view of both her ass and dripping center.

"San..." Quinn whimpered, and when Santana reached between her legs from behind and rubbed rubbed a finger against her puckered anus, Quinn gasped and came hard enough to make her whole body shake. If there is one thing Santana will miss after tonight, it's watching Quinn come her brains out, because there absolutely can't be anything sexier.

The blonde seemed to come with her entire body, because when she came she writhed against whatever was giving her pleasure, at that moment her fingers. They bury themselves deep inside of her and she squeezes them so hard it's difficult to imagine her having enough strength to pull them back out before she's done. Her free hand palmed one of her breasts in such a desperate way there was no way it didn't hurt. But best of all, in Santana's opinion, her head tilted back and her beautiful eyes shut, and her mouth remained open in a long, anguished cry of release that made Santana want to crawl over and fuck her senseless.

It took forever before Quinn finally regained her senses, and as far as Santana was concerned she could keep coming forever without one word of complaint.

"Seriously..." Quinn said in a breathless whisper, trying to get her entire body back under some measure of control. Santana had already turned back around to face her friend, a very satisfied smile on her face. "You didn't even touch me that time and you gave me an orgasm that rivaled any of the ones I've had from guys when they did."

"What can I say, I've got a gift?" Santana said, smiling even wider when Quinn nodded in agreement. Knowing her friend needed a break after that particular orgasm, she crawled off the bed and stood up. She felt that familiar ache in her body telling her it's almost time to put an end to this, as much as it pained her to admit. She'd been awake for about thirty hours now, and even she needed to sleep every once in a while.

But she wasn't quite done yet, and she tried not to grin when she felt Quinn's eyes on her back as she crossed the room to one of her suitcases. "I have to admit, when I decided to bring this along, you weren't exactly on my list of women I might be able to use it on." After a little searching, Santana pulled out something that actually, and much to her enjoyment, made the blonde gasp in shock. Quinn doesn't gasp...at least not legitimately.

Under any normal circumstances, or at least what passes for normal in their daily lives, Quinn might have laughed, but instead she just stared in utter disbelief. One hand clutched at the base, Santana held up a large purple strapon in the air like some kind of trophy. With a satisfied look on her face, Santana pointed it at Quinn teasingly.

"What do you think about it, Quinn?" Santana asked. Quinn opened and closed her mouth a few times before she could get out an actual response. "How did you get that through security?! It looks like a weapon!" Santana laughed and crossed the room to rejoin the blonde on the bed. The wide smile on Santana's face actually made her heart beat a little faster, because it's disturbing how often she forgets just how beautiful of a smile it is. Santana was never much of a smiler, unless you counted the ones that she gave people before cutting them off at the knees.

"With the right person using it, it definitely qualifies as a weapon. Just not a weapon for pain...well, actually a little pain at first. This thing isn't small." Santana said, and grinned the more uncomfortable Quinn seemed to become. "Don't worry, lover. You'll find that I know how to use a fake one far better than most men know how to use a real one."

When Quinn still looked reluctant, Santana's eyes softened and she set the strapon aside and crawled over to her best friend. Quinn definitely didn't seem to hate how her breasts swung back and forth with each movement until their lips and bodies met. Santana settled atop her and both of them gasped into each others mouths as they molded and fit together so perfectly, and the soft, pliant globes of Santana's breasts pressed against hers.

Their bodies writhed, flesh against supple flesh, as their lips met and parted too many times to keep count. But it was such a different kiss in comparison to everything else that night. Lips pressed together so softly that if it wasn't for the lovely tingling sensation that spread throughout their bodies, they wouldn't even register the contact. Santana drew out Quinn's tongue with her own, memories of exactly what each others tongues can do lit their senses ablaze, and neither one seemed content to be in each others mouth for long before switching sides.

Their bodies never stopped moving completely, and every second of contact only seemed to add fuel to the kiss that was overwhelming them both. It hurt them inside to even think about the possibility of not kissing like that every day for the rest of their lives, and it hurt them even more knowing it wasn't an option. Later, they might claim it was just something special about two girls kissing to downplay it, but instead they'll both know that it was something that was solely them, a kiss that can't be replicated by another lover.

When they finally stopped kissing, their lips stayed just centimeters from each other for a while longer, both of them hoping one would continue the kiss, both both equally knowing they shouldn't. It was so weird to them both, because there was still something of a ghost feeling on their lips, as if they were still connected. Even their sense of touch didn't want to forget the feeling anytime soon.

"Quinn..." Santana said so softly that the blonde barely recognized the voice. She never knew that one word could be filled with so much feeling, and the fact that it's her name that was said made it so much more poignant. "We've been fucking each other all night, but just once I want find out what it's like to make love to you. Not that sappy crap you see in movies, or some idealized version of it that spills from the lips of hopeless romantics who seem to believe they're experts on the feeling, just sex between two people who love each other."

Quinn stared up at her friend in surprise, honestly shocked speechless. Santana was the barest she'd ever seen her friend, not holding anything back or putting on a facade because it's easier than being truly honest with another human being. Over the years, Quinn has seen just mere glimpses of Santana's vulnerable core, but it's a blink and you miss it affair.

It's odd, whenever people talk about breaking down walls it always involves destructive force, but Santana took a different approach and broke Quinn's down by removing her own. Quinn wanted to know what it was like to make love as well, because she felt like she'd know if she ever had before.

Her answer didn't involve words, it involved a kiss, which she'll later notice was the deepest way they've been communicating all night. The kiss was short but sweet, and when Santana pulled away she moaned at the loss of body heat that she'd become used to when they were lost in each other. Quinn closed her eyes and tried to regain some of her senses and return to a state of being that wasn't wholly Santana, but it only half worked. Her arousal returned full force like an avalanche, but when she opened her eyes she could still only see her best friend, now with the large, fake phallus on her waist.

Santana gasped as she looked down below her, her body buzzing with the sight of Quinn spread out below her like a feast, and the blondes legs spread as she settled between them. She positioned herself, but refused to move further until their mouths met again, and she slowly started to push inside her friend.

Quinn whimpered, a sound that Santana had heard many times that night and could hear over and over again without getting tired of it, and arched her back until their bodies touched. Quinn worried at her lower lip with her teeth as she stared up intensely at her lover, and continued to lock eyes even when the strapon pushed deeper than any of her previous lovers had before. It took both forever and no time at all before their pelvises met, and Santana enjoy that look in Quinn's eyes. It's a very unique look of someone who is completely filled, and it's a sight she'll never forget.

Quinn knew she should allow herself enough time to adjust, but she didn't mind a little pain if Santana kept looking at her like she's the most precious thing in the world. With a sexy grin on her face, she wrapped her legs around Santana's waist and slid her hands up above her head, a blatant invitation if ever there was one.

Santana returned her grin and pulled back a bit, the large shaft dragged against Quinn's inner walls painfully, but it was largely overriden when her lover stopped instantly to make sure she was okay. Once again, Quinn answered with a kiss and Santana started moving again until most of it was removed, then pushed right back in a little faster.

It took a while, but when Santana hilted herself again after a few minutes of slow movement, Quinn moaned loudly in surprise and her strong, athletic legs gripped San even harder. The message was clear, and she pulled out and thrust in quick again.  
"San...Oh!" Whatever words were going to spill from her mouth was quickly cut off when Santana did it again and again. "Tell me how you feel, Quinn. I want to know." She asked, and then picked up the pace, making their bodies shake powerfully against each other with each push.

"So..so full...Oh Go-ah!" Once again, Santana pulled out and entered her again in one long, downward thrust that melted every nerve ending in Quinn's body when their pelvises met again. She couldn't even control the sounds that were coming from her own body anymore, and Santana was having way too much fun pulling out each and every single moan.

Quinn wasn't alone in her pleasure though, because the strapon was doing wonders to Santana's clit, and even if it wasn't she could have easily come just from watching, touching, and listening to her best friend. She experimented every few thrusts, sometimes the depth, sometimes the speed, and she liked to switch it up on the fly because it drove Quinn crazy. Quinn was...shaking against the bed with each push, and her breasts bounced so tantalizingly that Santana couldn't resist pulling their torsos apart just so she could take those firm globes in her hands and pinch the hard, aching peaks of her nipples.

But however frantically they were moving together, it still felt different than just simply fucking. Their senses could overwhelm their bodies, but it couldn't change the fact that they were doing this because they love each other. They weren't always the best of friends, and no matter how much they changed they would still be rivals, but they loved each other. There is one distinct difference between this and what they were doing before, besides the object of choice.

Santana pushed into her friend frantically because it made Quinn happy, and Quinn pulled her down into a heated kiss and returned each thrust with one of equal intensity because it made Santana happy. Their lives just melted away until their entire existence included making each other happy. The fact that making each other happy also included them having mind numbing sex was just a small part of it...albeit a very pleasurable one.

Quinn's arousal started to spike out of control around the same time her body gave her warnings that she couldn't take much more. The entire night's exertions had taken its toll on both of them, and their bodies demanded an end to it. When one particularly hard push nearly destroyed her senses, Quinn desperately pulled Santana as close to her as possible.

"Come with me, San. I want you to-oh fuck!" Once again her words were cut off, but that time it's because Santana pressed their bodies fully together again and rocked their pelvises hard against each other, sending Quinn screaming over the edge. Santana was only a second behind and smashed their lips together in order to swallow the scream that would undoubtedly wake up the entire hotel.

Their bodies shook violently against each other, and barely muffled screams of release echoed around the room. Every nerve ending in their bodies completely overloaded, and once again there was nothing else, only each other.

When it finally stopped, they didn't know, too exhausted to even pull apart for several minutes. It took a monumental effort to pull away from Quinn and remove the strapon, but it was disturbingly easy to curl up beside her and rest her head on Quinn's shoulder. The blonde opened her eyes just long enough to smille at her friend and move closer to her, then fell into a deep slumber as well.

Words can wait until later. They've got tonight, and that's the only thing that matters.


	3. Mine

And here's the last chapter. This was written to wrap things up so it's a lot fluffier than the previous two. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, that's nice of you. :) I'm considering a multiple chapter followup story about their life together. If there is enough interest I'll certainly write it.

* * *

One year later...

Santana moaned and smacked her forehead against the shower tile, then arched her back to give Quinn greater access to her body. The blonde definitely appreciate it and slide her hands up Santana's torso to take her beautiful breasts in her hands. She squeezed them hard and deeply enjoyed the feeling of her friend's hard nipples digging into her palms. Santana loved it, even encouraged Quinn to be a little rough with her, but her attention was split. Quinn pushed forward and sank the full length of the strapon within Santana's needy sex.

"Goddamn, Quinn..." Santana barely managed to breathe out before the blonde slid almost all the way out and quickly filled her again. Quinn pinched both of her friend's nipples between her fingers, pulling and pinching just hard enough to drive Santana crazy. Hot water fell against Santana's back, but they were both completely wet. As it turns out, a shower is a great place to make out. Who knew?

It's been a full year since Santana and Quinn had their one night stand, although it would be safe to say it wasn't a one night thing. The morning after, they woke up to find their bodies pressed together, the blanket long discarded, and instead of pulling away, Santana pressed even closer and kissed her friend. A quick kiss turned into a makeout session, and the makeout session turned into Quinn returning the favor with that strapon.

The very same strapon Quinn's using now like a blunt weapon. One hand reluctantly moves from her breast and slides firmly down her skin to grasp her hip, pulling Santana back as she thrusts forward. This forced the strapon deep inside of her really hard, and Santana moans out a shuddering breath, her entire body quivering, and tries to apologize to Quinn once again before the blonde takes her breath away with another that makes her cry out.

Quinn is angry and feeling a little possessive, which is entirely Santana's fault. She and her friends had a big reunion where they all partied and caught up with all the crazy shit that's happening in their lives. Throughout the entire thing Santana and Brittany flirted shamelessly with each other right in front of Quinn. Santana had many reasons for flirting, like the fact that she's just naturally flirty, which Quinn knows by now, and that even if they aren't together anymore, Brittany is still sexy as hell. Who wouldn't flirt with her?

That might be a problem if Quinn and Santana were an actual couple, but they're not. They've been sleeping together for nearly a year, and they've gone on a date every time they've seen each other under the guise of friendship. Quinn wasn't ready for her friends to know that she is dating a woman. Mostly because Quinn isn't gay. Okay, so she's sleeping with a woman, but she doesn't have a sexual attraction to any women besides Santana. That difficult reasoning has been a point of annoyance for San, but she tries to be understanding.

But at the party, Santana was at the end of her rope when Puck approached Quinn and started flirting with her. She clearly wasn't interested, but it made Santana jealous. Puck has grown a lot since High School, if he knew that Quinn was involved with someone he wouldn't have so blatantly come on to her. He'd still flirt, but it wouldn't be with the intention of getting the blonde into bed.

Santana knew it was stupid even at the time, but she started flirting with Brittany in order to take her mind off the sight of her and Puck. It was childish, but she wanted to remind Quinn that her own reluctance is the only thing getting between them. But then Santana did something really stupid and started flirting with Brittany for real. She really couldn't help it, she has a weakness for the girl that will stick with her forever. Brittany is her first true love, and it didn't help that the dancer is in the best shape of her life. Seriously, it's unreal.

The kiss that Brittany planted on her lips at the end of the night was unexpected so Santana had no way of avoiding it...right in front Quinn who just barely contained her anger. It was a stupid situation that got out of control, and somehow lead them here to Quinn's shower with Santana hunched against the wall with a very angry Quinn trying to remind San who she belongs to. And doing a damn good job of it. Besides, possessive Quinn is super hot and it's making Santana horny enough to take whatever punishment the blonde decides to dish out.

Quinn suddenly pushes the strapon in deep, making Santana whimper and close her eyes to try and process the feeling, and pushes her against the wall, her breasts flattening against the cool tiles which felt surprisingly good against her super heated skin. No longer bent over, Quinn thrust up inside of her, going slow and hard, and grabbed hold of Santana's hands to intertwine their fingers and hold them in place above them.

Santana wasn't the only one getting off on this. She could hear it in Quinn's voice, how every big push was followed by a gasp and a sharply punctuated moan that made Santana's inside quiver. They've been doing this for a year, and it still shocks her just how much she enjoys hearing Quinn fall apart.

"San..." Quinn gasps out, and Santana doesn't know how she didn't notice that the blonde's lips were right next to her ear. "You're mine. I thought you knew that. I thought I made it clear I'm not an open relationship kind of girl."

That brought up the memory of Brittany kissing Santana back to the forefront of Quinn's mind, and if anything that just made her fuck Santana harder, squeezing her hands even more possessively. And that's what she's doing, she's fucking her best friend and lover. They've had sex, fucked, and made love. Some people think they're the same thing because they have the same ends. They're not. Not for them.

That's rather poignant for San, who just a year ago was still getting used to the idea of love making being an actual thing. She made love to Brittany, but it still took a while to believe it was real. She had to get past so many years of believing that the only thing people do is fuck, and that love making is just shit that people in love make up to give it more meaning than it actually has.

Brittany helped her realize that love making is real, Quinn helped her realize that love making is incredible. There are definitely times when fucking is preferred over love making, but it was during those times when Santana realized just how much she missed it. Quinn is fucking her right now, and it feels so insanely good, but she misses the love making.

"I...oh fuck!" Quinn interrupts her with a harsh shove that sends fire through Santana's body and makes it impossible to even think about saying anything as the blonde remains buried inside of her. The feeling of Quinn's wet breasts pressing against her back didn't help her regain higher brain functions and she shuddered against the sexy body pressed intimately against her.

"I...I haven't been with anyone else since we started doing this. I am yours, even though you haven't actually claimed me yet." Santana finally managed to say, but being filled so much with the strapon was making it nearly impossible to hide the hurt in her voice.

It was like High School all over again. For years she railed against the very thought of being gay. For years she forced herself not to love Brittany and only see her as a warm body. And for a while it actually worked. She had convinced herself that she didn't love Brittany, and that the complete lack of love she had for any guy who got close to her was because they just weren't the guy for her.

When she finally accepted that she is gay, thanks in no small amount to Brittany encouraging her and the rest of the Glee club accepting her, she still had to hide it. She couldn't kiss her girlfriend in public, she couldn't actually call their time together a date, and she couldn't acknowledge out loud that Brittany is her girlfriend unless it was in private.

People might think that doesn't matter, but it really does. Although she hated how it all finally came out, she was also relieved. She didn't have to pretend. She could say to the world that she is gay and that Brittany is hers. Whether the world cared to hear it didn't matter because it wasn't about the world knowing, it was about her own identity, her own place in the world. Finding her own identity finally opened her up in ways she never could have been before.

And here she is, once again having to hide an important piece of herself. She couldn't feel like Quinn was hers until the blonde admitted it, and not just in the privacy of her apartment. Santana knows it's greedy and unreasonable, but she had spent far too long being half of who she was. She couldn't go back to that again, not for long.

Thankfully, Quinn seems to pick up on the sound in her voice and she stops and pulls out slowly, the friction driving Santana crazy. Quinn turns her around and kisses her and Santana presses her back against the tiled wall and spreads her legs, allowing the blonde to move between them and push inside of her again, this time much more gently.

This is how they've always been honest, right from that first night they spent together a year ago. When they're touching, writhing in each others arms, flesh against heated flesh, they can't be anything but honest with each other. Their bodies press together, breasts against breasts, when Quinn hilts the shaft inside of Santana and pulls away from the passionate kiss. It strikes Santana just how absolutely gorgeous Quinn looks with wet blonde hair, those piercing eyes that always remind Santana just how lucky she is, and those kissable lips that her own seem magnetized to whenever they're near each other.

After a year, they both know each others bodies better than any lover previously, yes even Brittany in Santana's case, and neither one of them ever got tired of how amazing it felt to press against each other.

"Santana, you're my girlfriend whether or not the world knows about it." Quinn says, and slowly pulls out and pushes back inside of her. The short stop they had between repositioning hadn't done a thing to calm Santana down, and the movement reminded her just how close she is. To this day it still surprises the two of them how such a very erotic moment can also be loving and intimate in an entirely different way.

"You're my best friend and my lover, and I don't want you to think otherwise." Quinn starts up a slow, but very satisfying rhythm. The desire to close her eyes, lean her head back and enjoy was so strong, but Santana couldn't look away from Quinn's beautiful eyes even if she wanted to. "But I'm not ready yet. I'm not ready to admit to everyone that I've fallen in love. It has little to do with you being a woman, and everything to do with me being greedy."

Santana wraps her arms around Quinn for support and comfort, it's become very difficult to keep standing with the way that Quinn is...making love to her. That distinct difference between just minutes ago and now, that change that makes it just as intense but so much more. Their hands intertwine once again, and once again Quinn holds them above them against the wall. There was less force this time, and more a silent plead for her to be vulnerable while Quinn took care of her and brought her to completion.

"But if I say it aloud they're going to ask questions that not even I know the answers to yet. I don't know why or how I fell in love with you. I don't know how I can be more attracted to you than I ever have been to anyone else in my life. I don't know how I can wake up every morning and be happy that you're here with me, or sad during those times you're not. I don't know anything San, except that this last year has been incredible."

Santana listens to every word, her heart beating in her chest and her body quivering from the pleasure of every thrust inside her body. She is so close, so very close to release, and Quinn is making love to her with her body as well as with her words. That's a first for her. Hell, a lot of this is a first for her.

"But make no mistake, San. I'm yours." Quinn says, brushing their lips together as she picked up the pace, making Santana arch her back and moan loudly. Their bodies rub against each other as Quinn rapidly makes love to her girlfriend, and she can feel her own release rapidly approaching as well. "And...you're mine." Quinn manages to gasp out before Santana comes apart before her.

Santana comes harder than she has in a long time, which is pretty impressive because Quinn has given her some remarkable ones. "Oh...oh Quinn!" Santana whimpers, the sound of her voice a stark contrast to the almost violent reaction from her body. She shudders hard, coming all over the shaft buried deep inside her body and squeezes Quinn's hands even harder. Quinn watches and listens as her girlfriend comes undone, but any sound coming out of her mouth never seems to completely escape her, so she is treated to the sound of Santana writhing and whimpering against her.

The sight sends Quinn over the edge with her, and it's a long time before either of them comes back from their own little world where only the two of them can exist. Sooner than Santana thinks, she'll be ready to tell their friends that Santana is her girlfriend, and she's looking forward to it. Until that time, they'll remind reach other with every look and touch that they belong together.

That will have to be enough, and they both believe it will be.


End file.
